All My Fault
by live.love.twilight.128
Summary: Best friends Lilly and Emily get into a fight. They stop talking to each other, and Lilly turns into a zombie; she stops caring about school, homework, everything. But when her parents sign to get her unwound, everything changes.... Rated T just in case.
1. How it all started

**All my Fault **

**Disclaimer: Not only do I not own the Twilight books, but guess what? I don't own Unwind either! Who knew?**

**Chapter 1**

_(Text messages between Lilly and Emily.)_

_Emily: Hey_

_Lilly: Hi._

_Emily: U ok?_

_Lilly: I guess..I'm having a really bad day. Really tired. U?_

_Emily: same. Hey, u gonna do that contest thing? I heard that whoever wins gets an agent!_

_Lilly: idk. I hope so, but it's not up to me. Plus, I don't even have what you need to do the contest…_

_Emily: Well buy it._

_Lilly: I have no money!_

_Emily: Earn some?_

_Lilly: How??????_

_Emily: I'm not that good!_

_Lilly: Well neither am I. Can't work for family. __**They're**__ working for people to get money._

_Emily: What about yur grandma?_

_Lilly: She would be considered family._

_Emily: Well, DUH! I figured that out._

_Lilly: Ugh, I don't need this right now! _

_Emily: Whatev. Dinner. Bye._

_Lilly: You know what? You have a really bad attitude, and you NEED to change it._

**(3 minutes later)**

_Lilly: ok that was mean. I'm sorry, but, you were being really mean. And I'm not saying I don't get like that. I do. And when I do, I'm sorry. I'm really, REALLY sorry I said that._

_***_

**Lilly POV (2 days later)**

Sitting in front of a computer screen all day is _incredibly _boring. But still, I do it. I keep clicking on my buddy list again to see if Emily logged on. Finally, she does. Hands shaking, I click on the IM button next to her name and type _hey._

"She's not going to answer," I mutter to myself. I sigh, as I watch my words pop up on the screen, and three seconds later, Emily signs off.

I throw my head back against the chair and just sit there; unable to move. I can only think. I want to scream, to do anything to get my mind off of Emily.

I must have sat there for half an hour, because when I looked back at the screen, I had a new IM session with two of my best friends (that aren't ignoring me).

_Uniquelyannie201: Hey Lil! Hey Ali!_

_This_Be_Ali: Hey!_

_Uniquelyannie201: Lilly, you here?_

_Uniquelyannie201: Hellooooo???_

_This_Be_Ali: Lil? Where are you?!_

Tired of watching my friends freak out, I type;

_Lillypadmonster101: I'm here I'm here. Take a chill pill! Lolz_

_Uniquelyannie201: Yay!!! _

_Lillypadmonster101: u talkin to Em?_

_This_Be_Ali: uhhhh, yeah. I am…._

_Lillypadmonster101: she still mad at me? Is she ever gonna forgive me????_

_This_Be_Ali: um…yes, and she doesn't know yet. This is so not like you guys!_

_Uniquelyannie201: Ya! Normally you guys just make up the day after you get into a fight._

_Lillypadmonster101: ya, well, idk. I'll talk to you later, dinner time. Byez._

I couldn't believe it.

She's STILL mad? This really is unlike her.

"She just needs some more time," I sighed, as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

**A/N: Hey! So, yeah. I'm writing another story, and I'm sorry it's so short! I didn't expect to write this. And if you're reading Dearly Beloved, no, I'm not giving up on it. It's just hard to write right now. So, anyway. Tell me what you think so far! It'll get better in the next couple of chapters, and they'll be longer, I promise! So…please review! ( I also accept anon. reviews!)**


	2. Breaking down the wall

**All My Fault Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the book. Never will.**

_Previously_

_Lillypadmonster101: she still mad at me? Is she ever gonna forgive me????_

_This_Be_Ali: um…yes, and she doesn't know yet. This is so not like you guys!_

_Uniquelyannie201: Ya! Normally you guys just make up the day after you get into a fight._

_Lillypadmonster101: ya, well, idk. I'll talk to you later, dinner time. Byez._

_I couldn't believe it._

_She's STILL mad? This really is unlike her._

**Lilly POV (one week later)**

It's been NINE days, and she still hasn't talked to me.

_If it wasn't for school, I'd probably be sitting at the computer again, _I thought to myself. I was then pulled back into reality as Ali tugged on my arm.

"Lil, are you even listening?" Ali questioned.

"Uh, something about Friday night?" I guessed. I really hadn't been listening, so I had no idea if my guess was even close to what she was talking about.

"You mean _tomorrow _night? Yeah, it's about tomorrow." Ali sighed. "So, are you coming to my party? Brad will be there!"

I frowned. "Can't. Sorry."

Ali looked hurt. "Oh. Well, maybe some other time then. Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten your lunch at all this week."

I looked down at my lunch tray that was full of untouched food. I shrugged, got up, threw the food away, and gathered up my things for my next class.

***

"Lillian, do you have your homework?" asked, smacking my desk with a book to wake me up.

I jerked my head up. "Have I had it the last three times you asked?" I asked him, annoyed.

He sighed, walking away to another desk. He turned his head and said, "See me after class."

I rolled my eyes and went back to sleeping until the bell rang. Sad that the period was over, I drug my feet over to Mr. Jameson's desk. "You wanted to see me?"

He folded his hands on his desk. "What's happened to you the past week? You were my best student, and now you don't do your homework, the assignments, what's wrong?"

I swallowed hard. "Nothing's wrong. School just isn't important to me anymore."

"But why? Just tell me what's wrong and I can help you-

"I said there's nothing wrong!" I snapped. I stomped out of the classroom, not even bothering to ask for a note since the late bell just rang. It doesn't even matter.

***

**Emma POV (Lilly's mom)**

"_Mrs. Zephyr? This is Edward Jameson, Lilly's algebra teacher? I've been noticing a sudden change of personality from Lilly, and I was wondering if there was anything happening that might be causing this?"_

"Well…I don't really know. She's been acting strangely for about a week now. She only eats enough to keep herself from passing out, she's always depressed, and she doesn't talk to friends much. Nothing really is going on here….well, Lilly and her best friend got into a fight."

"_She's not doing her homework or the assignments I give her. She's rude, and she just sleeps through my whole class. Would that be what's making her do that?"_

"I don't think so, she told me they made up days ago. Oh, she's home now. Is there any way you call me back tomorrow?"

"_Of course Mrs. Zephyr, goodbye."_

**Lilly POV**

I walked into the living room to see my mom hang up the phone and stare at me, searching my eyes for something.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just….do you need to talk to me about anything?" My mom asked cautiously.

I groaned. "Ugh, you've been talking to Mr. Jameson, haven't you?!"

"Yes I have. He's worried about you, honey. And I am, too. I'd like to know why you were mouthing off to an adult, especially your favorite teacher!"

"I don't need this right now." As soon as I said those words, I'd wished I hadn't. I could feel tears coming, so I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"You can NOT talk to me and disobey me like that, Lillian! You are sixteen years old. You aren't an adult yet, and for the next year, before you can move out, you need to respect me! Just wait till your father gets home from his business trip!" I heard my mom scream.

I locked my door and dropped onto my bed, breaking down the wall that was hiding my emotions back. I'm not sure how long I cried, but after a while I fell asleep. I was glad, because when you're sleeping, all the pain goes away.

When I woke up, the blinking red letters of my alarm clock said it was two-thirty A.M. No one would be awake, so I walked down the stairs, grabbed a snack, and headed back up to my room. I opened my window, walked out onto my balcony and climbed the makeshift ladder up to the roof. It was where I always went when I wanted to escape everything and just think. I pulled my knees up, wrapped my arms around them, and rested my head on my knees.

I should have never said that to Emily.

_Then why did you say it? _I asked myself.

I was having a bad day.

_That's not why. You may have had a bad day, but you WANTED to say it. You can't lie to yourself._

But, I didn't mean it!

_You did at the time. And look what you did to yourself! No best friend and getting in trouble with your parents and teachers. Good goin'!_

I didn't know this would happen!

_But you knew SOMETHING bad would happen, didn't you?_

Well…..

_Then why did you do it?!_

I need to stop torturing myself! So not another word from you, you're only making me feel worse.

_But-_

I said stop!

Realizing that I'd get no peace and quiet on the roof (and because I saw a Juvey Cop drive down the street…I don't see how they can stand doing that job!), I climbed back down to my room. Tears were falling silently down my cheeks as I lay back down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. I whispered, "This is all my fault."

**A/N: I promised it would be longer, didn't I? So. Yes, Lilly's a mess. No, it won't get any better. At least, not any time soon. Sorry! In the next chapter, I'll try to put an Emily POV so you guys can see how she's handling this. I'm not sure how long this story is going be yet, but I have a basic outline of what's gonna happen. So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! And please don't not review because you don't have an account, because I accept anonymous reviews, too! :) **

**See you soon!**


	3. Safe Houses

**All My Fault, Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Unwind**_** or its characters. I only own this story.**

**Emily POV **

"So Em, did you and your friend make up yet?" Sarah asked me at lunch.

"No, not yet." I answered. I actually hadn't thought much about Lilly this past week. "I would've forgiven her the other day when she tried to IM me, but my computer shut off."

"Who started the fight?"

"She did, of course." I growled, remembering the words that were in Lilly's text-message. "I don't really want to talk about this."

**Lilly POV (One week Later)**

I got home from school one day and my mom wasn't home. There was a note on the refrigerator.

_Went to the movies with your father, going to dinner later. Be back late._

_-Mom_

Of course they didn't take me to the movies. When my dad got home, I was grounded for two months. Like it did anything, I wasn't planning on going anywhere.

I decided that it was good nobody was home, because it would give me some privacy while I write a letter to Emily. It was Annie's idea.

I went into the computer room and over to the file cabinet to look for paper and an envelope. When I opened the drawer, two pieces of paper stapled together caught my eye; one yellow, one pink. I grabbed the papers and began skimming through the writing.

_This legal document blah blah blah……the unwinding of Lillian Marie Zephyr. _

I froze. At the bottom of the page were my parents' signatures. There were supposed to be three pieces of paper here, but the white one was with the government or the unwinding place to put in a file or something. The yellow was for my parents to keep, so they can always remember the horrible thing that they did to their only child, and the pink one was coming with me to the "harvest camps" in….two weeks. Or maybe the yellow was coming with me…whatever. I stood there in shock for several minutes. Then, I placed the paper back where I found it, grabbed what I came down here for, and ran up to my room, tears falling down my cheeks.

***

I acted normal at dinner, not showing that I knew a thing about my unwinding. I actually started talking with my parents and laughing and smiling. They were the ones looking sad and miserable. _Good, _I thought as I walked back upstairs after dinner. I told my parents that I was pretty tired, so I was going to bed. They wouldn't have any reason to come into my room now…. "Like they ever needed to do that in the past two and a half weeks." I said to myself. I was almost ready to go; I stuffed a small bag with some food, a change of clothes, and the letter. I left my phone turned off on my bedside table, remembering the stories of how unwinds got caught because they were tracked from their cell phones.

I changed into black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and black Converse, so I'd be camouflaged in the cold October night. I opened my window quietly and dropped ten feet to the ground, landing with a thud. I had one stop to make before I got as far away as possible without my parents finding out.

I walked around to the back of the house, finding the window that I remember looking out so many times. I ducked down, noticing that the window was open and the lights were on. I watched Emily as she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. This was my chance; I had to do it quick, probably only having a few minutes until she came back.

Thankful that she had a room on the first floor, I pulled myself into her room, placed the letter on her computer desk, and quickly got outside again. Seconds after I got out, I heard the door open again; I saw Emily sit down at her desk, notice the letter, and pick it up, confused. I watched her face as she read my letter, tears starting to fall down onto the paper. She got up from her desk and looked out her window; but she couldn't see me. I was already walking quickly into the trees that surrounded her house.

**Emily POV****  
**  
I came back into my room, and noticed that something was different; my room smelled like strawberry shampoo....Lilly's favorite that she used all the time. A little freaked out, I sat down at the computer and found a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Emily,__  
_  
_I'm really, really sorry about what I said to you. I hope you'll forgive me one day...but when you do...it won't matter. You won't see me ever again, because.....because my parents singed for me to be unwound in two weeks.__  
__ They don't want me anymore, because I've become a completely different person; I did nothing but stay up in my room when I was at home, I didn't do my work att school, I yelled at my teacher, and my parents. It's kind of funny, because I thought to myself, "Then why don't you unwind me?" ...I never thought that they would actually think of something that terrible. But I'm not getting unwound, I'm leaving. Tonight. I'll try to find someone who helps unwinds. And if you're my friend, you won't tell anyone that I wrote to you, or what I told you. You'll burn this letter after you're done reading it. __  
_  
_I really am sorry,__  
__Lilly___

Tears soaked the page as I crumpled the letter up. I ran over to the window, trying to see if Lilly was there. I could still smell her shampoo, but I couldn't find her. I grabbed the letter, went into he living room, and threw the paper into the fire, sobbing.

"What's wrong, honey? What was that that you threw into the fireplace?" My mom asked.

"...Boyfriend broke up with me." I choked, then went back into my room , locking the door.

**Lilly POV****  
**  
I'd been walking for a few days now, the sun just coming up over the horizon. I hadn't seen many Juvey cops, just two at a fast food place. "How come nobody is coming after me?" I asked out loud. What if they didn't care? Maybe they were glad I was gone. I shook the thought off and kept going.  
I stayed close to the trees, having no idea at all where I was going. _It doesn't matter where I'm going, as long as it's far away, _I thought to myself. I went farther into the trees, finding a huge oak tree. Once I was settled on a thick branch near the middle of the tree, I took out two granola bars, eating them quickly. I washed them down with a juice box, and took a short nap.

I guessed that it was about noon when I woke up. I'd overslept! I threw on the change of clothes I'd brought and made my way down to the forest floor. Hoping that there were no signs saying "Wanted: a runaway unwind. Reward; $500," I walked into a small town to see where I was, and maybe to find a map. A little antique store caught my eye. I opened the door and I heard little bells clink together. Wow, I've never been anywhere that still had those. I small lady with a cane came out from behind a curtain behind the counter. "Can I help you?" She asked in a loud voice.

"Um...I...c-could you tell me where I am?" I asked, stuttering a little.

She looked around before answering. "You're an unwind, aren't you?" No one else was in the shop.

Not even thinking before I answered, I said, "How could you tell?"

She rolled her eyes. "The frightened eyes, you look like you're starving, Your clothes are dirty, and so are you. Did Hannah send you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Uh, Lilly." I answered, annoyed that I told her my real name. "What's yours?"

"Sonia." She said.

She walked over to the door and switched the "open" sign over to "Closed", and motioned me to follow her. She led me behind the counter, past the curtain, and into a little room. She pointed to a large trunk against the wall. "Could you bring that over here? I'd do it myself, but I'm not as strong as I was thirty years ago."

I went over to the trunk and started to pull; the thing must weigh over two hundred pounds! Struggling, I managed to get it over to where Sonia was standing. "What's in that thing?!" I asked her. Ignoring my question, she moved over to where the trunk was; there was a little door. She opened it and motioned for me to come.

She led me down a bunch of stairs and finally, we came into a little room. "You have a new sibling," She said, flipping on the lights. There were a girl and a boy, about my age, sitting on the couch. "There's food in here." She said, pointing to cabinets, then walked up the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Mason, and this is my sister, Sarah." The boy on the couch said. Sarah gave me a small wave.

"I'm Lilly," i told them. "Where are we?"

"A safe house for unwinds." Sarah answered. "One of many. I heard that the final place we stay at is called the graveyard..."

"Well, that's just lovely." I sighed, sitting down in an armchair.

***  
We'd been here for four days when one by one, Sonia came down and got us. Mason and Sarah didn't say a thing when they got back, so I had no idea what to expect.

"I wan't you to write a letter; it can be to anyone you want, and it can be as long or as short as you want." She told me, handing me a pen, paper, and an envelope. "When you're done, address it to the person it's for, and on the back, put the date when you turn seventeen.

I decided I was going to write to my parents:

_Dear "Mom and Dad",__  
_  
_I can't even call you that anymore, not after what you did. I mean, yeah. You tried to talk to me. ONCE! After that, you gave up. There's a lot of other things that you could've done instead of unwinding me. Instead of trying to help me get through whatever was happening, you practically ignored me. You two are horrid people, and I hope you feel terrible for signing those papers. And if I don't make it, if they unwind me, when I'm dead, I will haunt you every single day for the rest of your life. That is a PROMISE.___

_I am NOT your daughter anymore,__  
__Lilly___

I sealed the envelope, addressed it, and put the date of my seventeenth birthday on the back. I just need to survive for five more months, and I'm free. I handed the letter to Sonia, and she opened the trunk; revealing hundreds of letters just like mine. She dropped my letter in the trunk and closed it again. "You have to promise me you'll come back when you turn seventeen to get your letter; you'll be leaving tomorrow. I'll wait one year for you to come, and if you don't, I'll deliver the letter for you."

***

A big truck came to get us the next day, and it took us to another safe house. We did this about five times; adding people and losing people from our group. I stayed with Mason and Sarah wherever I went, and we were all really good friends by now. At the current safe house, there were probably close to sixty kids. It was crazy; there were lots of fights, a line so long for the bathroom you had to get in line before you even had to go, because it'd probably be about an hour before you could go, and sometimes they ran out of food. So the kids who didn't get food had to wait another hour for the adults to come back with more food. But I wasn't complaining; I only had to do this for another three months.

It felt like I'd just fallen to sleep, when I heard people shouting for us to get up. I sat up instantly, already seeing kids get sent into another room. I met up with Mason and Sarah and walked through the doors like everyone else.

"Alright, get into groups of four, no more, no less! Girls with girls and boys with boys. Move!" One adult shouted. I noticed there was an old plane in the middle of the room. Mason and Sarah looked at each other, each completely terrified. They hugged each other, but a big man with a bunch of muscles came and started to pull Mason towards a group of three boys. "He's my brother! I want to ride with him!" Sarah screamed.

"Rules are rules." The guy said over his shoulder.

Sarah and I were placed with two other girls, Mary and Alison. We were put into big crates and sealed.

"We're gonna die!' Alison said, hyperventilating. My heart ached when I remembered Ali, my best friend since the fifth grade, and how I'd probably never see her or Annie again.

"Yeah, they're going to dump us into the ocean and let us drown!" Mary screamed.

"You two shut up! We are NOT going to die. But we will if you two keep talking and wasting our oxygen." I hissed. It shut them up instantly.

I felt the crate being picked up and placed into the plane, no doubt. Probably half an hour later we were moving. "Here we go guys." I whispered, and tried to relax. What if we actually _were _going to die? I shook the thought out of my head and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

I woke up with a sudden jolt as the plane landed. "Everyone ok?" I asked. I got three yeses, so I relaxed a bit. I heard footsteps and excited voices of other kids, probably happy to be alive and out of the crates. Finally, a young guy looking to be in his early twenties came and opened our crate. "Everyone ok in here?" He asked. We all nodded and he continued on. "I'm Hayden, and I'll be your guide today."

"Um, where exactly are we?" I asked.

"Girls," Hayden said. "Welcome to the graveyard."

**A/N: So, Lilly made it to the graveyard, you got to see a little bit of Emily in this chapter and how she really felt towards the argument. She didn't really try to ignore Lilly when she tried talking to her, it just worked out that way. Tell me what you think!**

**(I accept anon. reviews! :-D )**


End file.
